


藏

by cccl



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	藏

01

 

神历607746年，神魔间爆发的第七次大战最终以看似和平的方式平息了，双方于天界之门处签订合约。

 

炽天使开始宣读主神的授意，当念到“我们将重新建造茨城作为和平的象征......”时白石眯起眼睛，好容易才将不屑的哧声压回喉咙。

 

那个主神，据说从未离开原动天的御座，也无人窥见过他的相貌。这种高高在上又随心所欲地摆布别人的方式真是讨厌之至，什么“主张用和平的方式解决一切问题”也很是理想主义。

 

白石觉得神和天使大多都伪善得令人厌恶，之所以不是全部，这就要从“茨城计划”说起。

 

3000年前魔界内乱，无数的大恶魔和堕天使甚至前一代魔王都覆灭在那场惨烈的战争中。正当第七狱处于群龙无首的状态之下，就接收到神界进攻的讯息。浩浩荡荡的一大批天使却只站在入口处，并没有趁机攻入地狱，令人，啊不令魔大跌眼镜。更为荒谬的是他们拿着主神的授意----协议上写着“茨城计划。

 

简单来说，这个协议就是让成年之前的天使和恶魔一同在茨城就读和生活。迫于时局，这个协议自然是签订了的，尽管在恶魔们看来这一纸协议就像无声的嘲讽。

 

天使分化之前，不能分辨出等级，成年之前的天使都有一对并无二致的白色双翼。恶魔虽一出生就已经分化，但在成年之前翅膀尚未能支持他们飞行。并且成年之前的天使和恶魔因为力量不够强大，一般不具有明显的种族特征，光看外表难以分辨。 

而白石即是后来的参与者之一。

 

直至茨城在战争中变成一片废墟，这个计划已经实施了3000多年。

现在又由白石重新签订这份条约。

 

她的眼睛里闪过一抹猩红色的光芒，拽着那张纸指节发白，慑于她周身强大的魔力，两边的天使不由得后退了两步。然而白石只默默地解除魔化，瞳孔又恢复到平时的深棕色，仿佛刚刚只是幻觉。

 

正当她签完字，甩甩手就要走人时。迎面撞上了风风火火赶来的松村和高山。

 

白石及时制止了松村在一众的天使恶魔前要给她来一个久违的“爱的拥抱”----私底下也就算了。松村女士你也太心宽了吧，白石在心里开启了高速吐槽模式。

 

于是松村改成手拉着白石，她凑过去说“麻衣羊你这就要走了不参加晚上的宴会了?”

 

白石轻笑道:“你又不是不知道，我最不喜欢那样的场合”。

 

“七濑她......”松村收敛起嬉皮笑脸的样子，“还是一样的状况”。

 

西野在这场战争中消失了。

天使的陨灭虽然不会留下任何东西了，但是如果死亡会连同神力也一并消失。西野神力尚存，只是若有若无，十分微弱。

 

起初白石听说这个消息时，猩红的眼睛仿佛能烧尽一切，然后她撕裂了周围的所有天使。尽管想象起来十分血腥，实际上留下的只有些许的白色或者金色的羽毛。

 

白石颓然地站在其中，和以往总是意气风发的样子截然不同，直至解除了魔化。她看起来很平静，仿佛刚刚的一场杀戮也与她无关。只是眼里总是充盈的火焰也被带走了，藏进了不会融化的风雪。

 

以前西野总是捏着她的手说:“麻衣的手很温暖，而天使的手却很冰，明明是天使呢。”然后细细描摹着她眼框的轮廓，末了说，“麻衣的眼睛里有一团火焰” 。

 

松村小声向白石说完这个消息之后，对方只是沉默了很久，久到松村以为时间静止了。而之后白石只是轻轻拍了下她的肩膀，她说:“沙友理能没事，我很开心”。

 

看着白石离去的背影，松村若有所思----她总是觉得有什么地方微妙地不对劲。然后她脑海里莫名地浮现了之前听到的，关于白石和西野的事，有据传白石把西野带回第六狱藏起来了。松村摇摇头，不过是个不切实际的无稽之谈罢了。

 

 

白石曾问过桥本一个问题:“如果注定不能在一起，那么这样的相遇，它的意义何在?”

 

于是桥本问她因为这相遇感到开心还是难过。

 

她们坐在第六狱领主魔殿的屋顶，就像以前很多次的时候一样，只是这次白石的表情藏在一片漆黑的极夜中，连同她的情绪。

 

白石的眼里揉进了极夜一般浓稠的黑，带着一点沙哑的声音仿佛低吟“我不知道，我只是，不想失去七濑......”

 

02

 

当白石回到第六狱的时候，殿中的会客厅里已经站着星野和斋藤。  
她们两个尚未成年，所以没有参加这次战争。

 

“麻衣羊～～”星野一见到她就缠着她的胳膊，叫唤名字的时候白石仿佛看到一颗爱心在空气中打了个漩。

 

而斋藤只是礼貌性地冲她点了头，她说:“奈奈未先回去洗澡了”。

 

也是，依照那位好友的洁癖程度，别说身上沾上了天使乳白色的血液，即使只是往战场上站一会儿也让她难以忍受。这大概得让她洗足3个小时的澡。

 

那么生驹应是作为第五狱的领主，去参加宴会了，自然还要看好胡吃海喝起来不管不顾的生田。  
想象这个画面，白石不禁泛起轻笑。

 

听了一些大致的情况汇报，她伸手揉了揉星野的脑袋，让她们也先回去休息了。反正之后那些个让人犯困的战后会议里肯定会翻来覆去地说，也不急于一时 。

 

斋藤用手指朝前比划了一个复杂的咒印，而后周身笼罩在一片黑色的光芒中，她朝着白石和星野点头示意，伴随着空气撕裂的声音之后，刷地一下消失在房间里。

 

星野鼓起了脸 ──她还没学会这个咒印 ──就算学会了，也不会平时就用来代步吧，跨越空间的咒印都消耗大量的魔力，斋藤却轻巧地像星野吃了个面包一样。

 

当然斋藤这么做是有原因的，并不是所谓的睥睨她之类的。星野虽偶有一些任性，倒也不是什么娇纵的人，所以她也只是发了半秒钟的小脾气。迅速恢复了好心情的星野用她软软的声音跟白石告别，然后扑腾着她的小翅膀走了。

 

斋藤是被桥本捡来的堕天使。  
当时小小个的，沉默着倔强的眼神，仿佛要同整个世界顽抗。

 

斋藤学什么都很快，与此对应的仿佛是为了凸显公平，她的双翼自那时开始就不再成长，像是一个屈辱的烙印一样让她从来不使用它们。同时她一直保持着天使时候的低体温，两只手冰冰冷冷的，像是宣告她并不是一个健全的恶魔，但也已经失去了天使的身份。

 

堕天使会失去以前和其他天使接触的记忆，以防泄漏机密。所以她记忆中关于和别人接触的开端便是桥本 ──

 

斋藤半靠墙壁蜷缩着，正生出自己也许将成为第一个被冻死的恶魔这种自嘲的想法。然后在呼出热气模糊的视野中，她第一次看到了桥本。对方翻着手里名单，她说:“你是斋藤飞鸟是吧?我是这边的管理者桥本奈奈未，你可以跟我走”。  
比起那些轻浮的搭讪，桥本的语气倒是正经得不行，许是害怕吓着她还带着笑容。对方的笑容衬着略显锋利的五官线条完全不显得违和，要形容的话并不是甜腻柔软的蛋糕，而是像是抹茶吐司一样让人觉得舒服，小尖牙给本来沉稳的面容增添了一份生动和稚嫩。

 

斋藤觉得自己只是被冻得神志不清，而不是因为其他什么原因，便轻易地跟着桥本走了。桥本用围巾缠了两圈，将斋藤的小脸圈得严严实实，她的手温温软软着包裹着自己的，竟然让斋藤生出格外安心的踏实的感觉──明明仅是第一次见面而已。

 

后来斋藤知道了桥本的工作便是管理堕天使。

 

而她成为了第一个住进了桥本家里的堕天使。

 

03

 

斋藤屈膝坐在客厅的沙发上，这个姿势让她起来小小一团地陷入沙发中。她专注地盯着手上一本看起来很有年代感的书，时而蹙起眉头，偶尔还念念有词，而当她体悟到什么的时候，欣喜的表情让人很难不去夸夸她，摸摸她圆圆的脑袋。

 

以致于桥本踩在地板上的脚步声她也浑然不觉。

 

等到察觉之时，斋藤已经被抽去了手中的书，下一秒她陷入一个拥抱。桥本清冷的令她安心的气息整个包围着她。由于刚洗完澡，本就温热的皮肤还蒸腾着水汽，和斋藤总是冰冷冷的体温截然不同。

 

对方总是借口着斋藤冰冰凉凉的抱起来很舒服──谁叫恶魔常年都保持高温呢。

 

桥本双臂一揽，把缩在沙发上小小一团的斋藤揽进怀里，头搁在斋藤的肩上。

“飞鸟有没有想我?”

斋藤半张脸被埋在桥本怀里，只能露出一双眼睛，这使得她的声音闷闷的:“没有，唔，奈奈未，我在看书!”

 

斋藤作势起身要把书拿回来，然后桥本把自己的重量压到她身上。很少这样撒娇的人做出撒娇耍赖的动作实在是令人消受不住，鼓着脸的桥本包子两只手撑着沙发把她锁在中间。

 

斋藤嘟哝着以前桥本明明正儿八经的，现在怎么越来越发现不是这么一回事。被对方一句“工作是工作，女朋友是女朋友”弄得耳朵发烫。

 

很好，直男撩妹，最为致命。

 

桥本心里还委屈呢，明明以前斋藤对自己特别乖巧。尽管年少的斋藤对谁都很是冷淡，生田死皮赖脸地缠着她说话，这百来年过去才热络一点，她却唯独在桥本面前格外温顺。嗨呀，好气哦，养大的女朋友居然开始嫌弃自己了。

 

直到耳垂被轻轻咬了一下，在桥本还没反应过来的时候，熟悉的略微偏冷的嘴唇擦过她的。

桥本调转了位置，靠着沙发背，抱着斋藤坐在她腿上。

当微热的、和自己不同的气息打到脸上时，斋藤仿佛也被染上了这样的温度......

 

空气中忽然出现一个投影的画面，正中间的是一个按钮一样的图案。在骤然冷却下来的空气中，斋藤翻身坐到沙发上，然后掐了一把发愣的桥本。

 

同居人撇了撇嘴，点开画面。只看到一颗硕大的头挤满了整个屏幕，表情却是和画面不符的严肃。尽管不合时宜，桥本还是忍不住笑了出来。惹得对方在一阵抱怨之后，给出了一个毫无诚意的道歉。

好吧回归正题，好在秋元还记得来意:“奈奈未，你现在马上来领主殿......是的，紧急情况......”

......

 

若有若无的暧昧声从房间里传来，门外的老管家咳了几声，还是抬手扣了扣门。

 

“白石大人，安藤大人请求会见。”

 

等到白石出来的时候，已然是平日有点冷咧的姿态，一袭轻薄黑裙配上她雪白而不显病态的皮肤更显气质出众。她轻抬眉角，一瞬间慵倦的神态像融入湖面的水滴，很快被抚平。管家觉得自家主人的表情似是在掩藏着什么，却并不是紧张或者烦躁的情绪──平时那些个老家伙们确实难缠又老辣，令人费神。

 

“走吧，我去见见他们。”  
她嘴角弯起的弧度更像是胜券在握的笑容。

 

”这就有点让人费解了”，老管家这么想着，一边应声，跟随白石去到了会客厅。

 

04

 

“白石大人”安藤只略微颔首，周围的群臣倒是毕恭毕敬的。很好，这老家伙恐怕是把第六狱的高层尽数搬来了，所以连平日的假意恭维都不屑去做。

 

白石只微微点头示意，眼神便略过一干恶魔，看向桥本和秋元。且不说已经表情凝重的秋元，连一向冷静自持的桥本都蹙起了眉头。

 

“白石大人，我直截了当地说明一下来意”，安藤像一只觊觎猎物已久的老狐狸，现在摇晃着它的尾巴，“我听到一个坊间传说，今日想一窥真相”。

 

安藤一字一顿地慢慢把这句话说完，如同他想的一样，白石浮现出一丝迟疑的神色。尽管只是细微的表情波动，安藤也没有放过。

 

“安藤大人，坊间传说始终是流言，因为无妄之言跑到我这边，就算你是老臣，这件事也不会轻易作罢。”白石本只是随意地把手搭在椅子的扶手上，说话间她重心前移，挑起她细长的眉，浑身上下散发着冷峻的气质。尽管她甚至笑了，但安藤从未像现在一样畏惧着白石。他缩了一下身子，意识到的时候又挺了挺胸。

 

证据确凿，他又有什么可害怕的。

 

“白石大人，如果我说这并非流言，而证据，就在您的房间”，安藤眯起了眼睛，“敢问您可否带众臣一窥真相，以彻底破除坊间流言。”

 

“如果我说不行，你就会善罢甘休?”，白石那张精致的脸不笑的时候总是有一股冷峻的气质。她低着头，然后把情绪尽数隐藏在灯光投射的阴影下，连同语气也淡淡的:“把高层搬来，不就是想质问我”。

 

“白石大人，领主大人颐养之前曾托付我照顾您。若他知晓您在进行这样的事情，也定然会阻止您”。语气恳切地像当初还是会抱着年幼白石的那时候，而她也曾唤他安藤叔叔。

 

恶魔自千岁之后便不会衰老，但正值那阶段起便会失去大半力量。所以大部分恶魔都会选择把职务传给子代，自己去第三或第四狱颐养，比如白石的父亲。而安藤选择继续留任。

 

在阴冷的殿内，白石第一次浮现出有些焦躁的神色，紧抿着唇线许久。待到抬头时，却依然是平日的样子，高扬着头露出优美曲线的脖颈，仿佛一只高傲的天鹅:“既然安藤大人不肯妥协，那么我愿意承担我的罪行，假如有的话”。

 

停顿的时间犹如一场漫长而寂静的审判，令安藤坐立不安，群臣也都屏住了呼吸，尽管只是几秒钟:“与此对应的，安藤大人也要明白捏造事实的后果”。

 

深黑色的符咒骤然出现在数十人的面前，白石迅速念完了冗杂的咒语。从刚才起，安藤只觉得燥热难当，他的额头不断渗出细密的汗。这个新任的小领主是从什么时候开始具备这般强大的力量，又是何时拥有不怒自威的震慑力。

 

明明心虚的人该是她，为什么......  
安藤的思绪甄灭在符咒的余光中，因为接下来的景象令他无法思考。

 

白石卧室中央横着的大床上，坐着的女子身披丝质的薄衣，一侧滑落至肩膀。本应该是旖旎的画面，却在似是在审判室出现了香艳场面一样。尽管恶魔很开放，但是这画面也太过于古怪了。

 

更加古怪的是  
——那个人不是西野七濑。

 

“她是谁?”  
“难道你不觉得，你对我私生活过问得太多了。”白石的声音像是掺入了冷霜。

 

安藤连连后退了几步，脸上浮现难以置信的表情:“不可能，因为......”因为我用魔力探听过这个地方。

 

他一边叨叨着“肯定藏在什么地方”，一边扯开衣柜的门。已然大乱阵脚的安藤被桥本一把拉住，“安藤大人，已经足够难看了”。她蹙起眉头的侧脸像一尊雕塑一样冰冷。

 

“安藤叔叔，你老了”，白石的呢喃宛若叹息，“既然你也很想念父亲......”

 

安藤颓然塌下了双肩:“感谢领主的宽恕，属下将引咎辞职”。

 

聚集在房间里的恶魔散去时，只剩下白石和那个其实连名字也不记得的，她的思慕者。白石从衣柜里取出一件外套给对方披上:“抱歉，今天的事让你受惊了”。

 

在她转身离去时，袖子被拉扯了一下:“殿下有过喜欢的人吗?”

 

没有得到回应，本以为不会回答，走到门边的白石还是停顿了一下:“有喔，现在也依然喜欢”，是从未听过的、白石温柔的声线......

 

有一个我一直喜欢的人。

 

而我现在要去见她。

 

 

05

 

穿过茨城残破的瓦砾和废墟，是城市中央的瓦格拉镇。

 

仿佛是拼接的风景画，周围是残桓断瓦，中间却是圣光环绕的、美轮美奂的建筑。白石却不觉得突兀，反倒有一种残败的美感。

 

瓦格拉是受圣光庇护的小镇，镇上住着的多半是茨城的工作者，譬如教师或者是护卫者。

 

恶魔对于光线不适应的天性使得白石眯起了眼睛，在阳光下白皙的皮肤几近透明。

 

一想到对方还是沉睡着的，白石曾经无数次看着对方睡着的样子。

 

临近毕业的那段时间，西野经常一言不发钻到白石的被子里，有的时候她们会聊一会儿，有的时候只是互相依偎着安静地睡觉。  
她们只是不谈未来。

 

白石经常会在半夜醒来——恶魔的夜视能力很好。  
早上西野醒来时，总是会在对方炽热的视线中变得不好意思起来，然后钻到白石的怀里。

 

睡着时格外安静乖巧的西野，和平时的西野，白石都喜欢。只是前者总是无端地让白石没有安全感。

 

就像现在，她要去见西野了，但是内心的某处依然害怕着。

 

在小镇一个静僻处，西式风格的小楼中间夹杂着一处日式小庭院。院子里种满了花花草草，并且显然得到了主人的悉心照料。  
门牌上印着“深川”，下面歪歪斜斜的、一看就是后来添加的手写字体，依稀可以分辨出是“卫藤”二字。

 

听到叩门声，屋子主人急匆匆地跑来开门。背带裤的一边带子滑至手臂，扎起的头发有几根顽强地翘起，嘴边两颗痣给她平添了生动和温柔的气息。她有着与生俱来的亲和感，以及和年龄不符的天真浪漫，却不会令人讨厌。

 

“麻衣”，她急急地喘着气，“呼...七濑她醒了......”

 

不可能，以西野的伤势，几乎只能维持神息，勉强脱离失去生命的可能。白石几乎只能调动百分之一的思考力去想这到这层。

 

顾不上说几句话去回应深川。  
想要见到西野的欲望充斥着她的每一个细胞。  
想你，从未停止过这个想法，每一刻都想见到你。

 

依旧安安静静躺着的人身上散发着治疗咒印的银光，整个人笼罩在这片光芒中使她看起来很不真实。

 

白麻伸出的手停留在半空中，尔后犹犹豫豫地轻触了一下对方的脸颊——仿佛这是什么费力的事情。

 

像是经历了漫长的安静的时间。  
“麻衣，不要哭了...”，过了几秒钟之后西野用泛白的嘴唇吃力地说了这句话，尽管她连眼睛都还没睁开。

 

白石凑上去轻吻西野的眼睛：“我没有哭”。对方的睫毛颤动了几下才慢慢睁开眼睛，在苍白的脸上只有一双眼眸依然黑得发烫。

 

在大片的光晕和看不真切的景象中，她偏头蹭着白石的手：“我看到你哭了，不要抵赖。”

 

“好吧，我认输了。”白石把自己凑到离对方更近的地方，西野呼出的热气打在她脸上。她愿意在西野面前放下傲气，就像一个模范体贴、乖乖听话的女朋友。

 

她伸手环住西野，完成一个轻柔到几乎感受不到的拥抱。

 

至少在这一刻，她在她身边，她也不用去谋划纷繁的未来。

 

“七濑，我喜欢你”，喃喃着听到对方的回应，然后白石又轻轻重复了几遍。

 

06

 

深川说，西野的体内有神树的果实。生长在距离天界之门最远的那端，难以偷食的禁果。

 

尽管这些年来的事情，大抵西野有很多都没有告诉她。但这个说法确实可以解释重创后短时间内苏醒的原因。

 

不要紧的，西野什么时候想告诉她都可以，或者并不想让她知道，她都可以不介怀。

 

假如她们有未来可谈的话，那她也可以慢慢地听她说那些过去的、她们之间的空白。而白石所精心筹划的事情不都是为了那样的未来吗。

 

何况西野的状况虽然是稳定了，也算不上多好，大半的时间都陷入睡眠，间或醒来。

 

即使一拖再拖，白石仍需回去处理诸多事务。只不过她陷入了唤西野醒来，亦或者是让深川代为传达的矛盾中。

 

白石一向不是什么决绝的人，甚至可以说有些优柔寡断，面对西野时总是更甚。

深川提议带西野回第六狱，尽管那里的戾气对天使有一定的侵蚀和影响，但由于西野体内的神树果实可以抵消，所以也不失为一个良方。

 

“从理论来说是的”，白石思索的时候皱起的眉头总是让她看起来不那么友善，“只是......如果可以的话，我总是希望七濑能待在更安全的地方。”

 

深川了然地笑：“我想也是，看来安藤也只是算漏了这一点......”

 

白石小心翼翼地轻吻着恋人的额头，阳光斑驳地透过十字窗打在她的脸上，静谧如画。画面流转的只有她微微煽动的睫毛和窗格投射出的阴影。白皙得几近透明的肤质与阳光融为一体，白石虔诚的动作仿佛在完成一个仪式。

 

踏出这个房间之后只消和深川告别——本来是这样的。

 

掩盖不住的戾气和杀戮气息，她本该早点发现。虽然这种甚至不能掩饰自己气息的多半是牛头人之类的低等恶魔，但突发的情况和背后的缘由仍旧令人费神。

 

白石示意深川注意防范后，只身循着气息的源头而去。

 

身后忽然窜出的黑影倒没有令白石慌张，她有一些好笑地叫着那人的名字：“绘梨花，别闹了。”

 

生田不满地鼓起腮班：“我没闹啊，是奈奈未和飞鸟叫我一同来的。”是了，以速度为豪的生田先一步抵达再正常不过。

 

谈话间桥本和斋藤也已到达，桥本用寥寥几句交代了情况，让飞鸟和白石一同带西野先回第六狱。

 

“我知道你应该还有很多话要问，长话短说”，桥本拍了拍白石的肩膀，“我先回答你关键的——我们知道你在这是因为你长着一张很好懂的脸。”

 

很过分了，白石摸了摸自己好看到人神共愤却被桥本概括为“很好懂”的脸。

 

“那么，这里交给奈奈未和绘梨花了”，只是这份安心感始终不变。

 

西野依然保持着和刚刚别无二致的沉睡状态。

 

只是当白石以环抱的姿势搂着西野转身时，看到了安安静静地流着泪的斋藤。

 

“飞鸟，怎么了？”调整了一下姿势，白石担忧地询问对方。

 

从微怔的状态恢复到以往冷静的样子，斋藤用指腹擦着眼泪，“刚刚我也不知道，但是已经不要紧了。”

 

斋藤确实连自己也并不明了，胸口无端的疼痛和难以名状的亲切感，唯一能确定的是情绪波动显然源于西野。

 

一连串的事件和面临的状况不容白石多想，她拧起眉头，决定先回第六狱再慢慢梳理。

 

07

 

地下角斗场，俗称黑馆，不论用什么样的方式取胜，且生死自负。

 

斋藤便偶有参加，这种同战场上极为相似的斗争方式，大概是最能迅速提升自己的渠道。

 

当第一次有鲜血溅到自己脸上时，斋藤手脚颤抖的频率令自己都难以置信。前一刻的迟疑换来的是划过手臂的伤口，于是下一刻她刺穿对方的胸膛。

 

她有的时候会梦到当时的情形，连血的热度都真实得可怕。对方甚至来不及惊愕就流失的生命，却成为她日后的梦魇。

 

桥本有起床气，很严重的那种，当然包括半夜被吵醒的情况。  
但每每察觉到是熟悉的冰冷温度贴上自己，花了一秒时间平复本能性想要发火的情绪。她伸手揽过对方瘦削的肩膀，用模模糊糊口齿不清的声音询问斋藤是不是做噩梦了。后者小幅度点头，样子乖巧得似撒娇。

 

总有人会让你的坚硬外壳不攻自破，比如斋藤之于桥本。

 

下巴蹭着窝在她怀里的人的头顶，困得有些睁不开眼睛，于是柔软的触感被愈加放大。  
一寸一寸安抚性地摸着斋藤因为瘦削而骨骼分明的后背，等待着她停止颤抖。

 

这个人其实内心也无论是比谁都柔软，桥本觉得，即使她总是用芒刺和棱角包裹着自己。

 

她希望能一直站在对方面前，将斋藤隔绝于那些残忍的杀戮和他人的恶意之外。  
只是，这终究不现实，尤其是斋藤成长的速度过于快了......

 

在后来许多次参加的时候，斋藤抛弃了犹豫这种感情，却依然无法做到轻松地取走别人的性命。  
诚然这里埋葬着无数生命，连名字都像是不值钱的、难以查证的东西。

 

明明是在这种极度轻蔑生命的地方，求生的本能却愈是迸发。  
这何尝不是讽刺呢，她想。

 

茨城回来之后，在白昼时间较长的一天里，斋藤被生田硬是从家里带出去散心——桥本最近总是去领主殿和白石相谈，斋藤也因为见到西野时的头疼而对过去的记忆开始在意起来。  
这般围绕着每个人的凝重氛围足以让生田抓狂。

 

你这样完全没有青春少女的活力，死气沉沉的，生田摇着斋藤的肩膀痛心疾首。

 

“可我本来就没有啊，花花”，从斋藤薄薄的嘴唇里冷静地吐出这句话令生田更抓狂了。

 

不行不行不行，她放开斋藤的肩膀，开始摇自己的头，最后以硬扯着斋藤逛集市告终。

 

既然出来了，权当放松心情吧，也好从最近的琐事和偶发的偏头痛中脱离出来。

 

生田戴着买来的面具触发了斋藤奇怪的笑点，在逗得对方笑得直不起腰以及拖着她走了大半个集市之后，天黑了，肚子也饿了。干脆找了一家店，点了一大堆甚至生田也吃不完的东西。

 

“桥本大人”“好看”等关键词飘入坐在角落里的斋藤耳朵。白石和桥本大概是少女们茶余饭后像是甜点一般的话题。诸如此类的话题简直络绎不绝，斋藤在心里吐槽之余又不免侧耳倾听。

 

“听说桥本大人在和斋藤交往。”  
“斋藤？那个性格阴沉的堕天使有哪点配得上桥本大人。”  
......

 

话题的中心者握住生田的手，示意她不要去置气。后者由气极的情绪慢慢冷静下来，垂头丧气地跟斋藤道歉，“对不起，飞鸟，我不该带你出来”。

 

这反而令斋藤轻笑出来，声音却不似平日那样清澈，带了一点喑哑，“这怎么能怪绘梨花呢”。她伸手像是摸大型犬一样摸了摸坐在对面人的头。

 

“飞鸟”，生田声音全无往日的活力，像是嘟哝一般又带着柔软，“有很多人喜欢你的，奈奈未、麻衣羊，小南......还有我......”

 

“嗯，但是怎么看还是只有这么几个人呀”，斋藤同她玩笑。

 

“那......”，生田着急起来，“我喜欢飞鸟，喜欢的程度是一般人十倍的那种喜欢，奈奈未一定也是的......”，说到最后其实有一点落寞的情绪。

 

所以可以当十个人是吗？  
真好啊，生田这样生动的、开朗的无限接近于太阳的性格其实总是让斋藤感到羡慕。  
“谢谢你，绘梨花”，发自内心。

 

她以为斋藤已经捋平心绪，那餐也与平常没有任何不同。于是在饭后斋藤提出不必陪同她回家，生田也并没有放在心上。

 

直至桥本联络她说斋藤没有回家时，生田才捏了一把冷汗。  
“听我说，奈奈未，我们得出去找飞鸟”，她尽量不让自己的声音颤抖得厉害，内心的不安却逐渐扩散开来。

 

08

 

偏头痛大概是那件事的后遗症，斋藤觉得自己对疼痛甚至可以习惯，并没有放在心上。遗憾的是没有像小说里描写的那样，伴随着疼痛找回了记忆，徒增折磨罢了。

 

只是没有哪次是同现在这般严重。斋藤开始视线模糊，对手的身影变成五个，又由五个分化成十个，引以自豪的专注力开始溃散。

最糟糕的情况也说不定，踏上这块土地开始便不被准许退出，当然假使可以的话，斋藤的自尊心也不允许她这么做。

 

在这里开始念咒语的话，以现在的身体状况或许抵消不了反噬作用。最重要的是，她看不清对手准确的位置。  
移动着迟缓的身体，堪堪躲过一小串连在一起的飞镖状暗器，兴许是已经被察觉到了也说不定，所以才有这样的试探。

 

斋藤拽紧手心，指甲掐着软肉迫使自己冷静。  
原来自己那么害怕啊。  
触碰到一手的冷汗和不断发抖的身体告诉自己。  
跟以前害怕承担着别人的生命不同，她想起桥本摸着她的头说“飞鸟可以多依靠我一点”，生田曾因为她把自己关进房间不眠不休看了两天书而置气。

 

据说濒临死亡之前，一生的回忆都会走马观花地回放，她的回忆是从遇到桥本开始。  
等等，出现这样的征兆是不是太不吉利了啊，斋藤尝试着挪动神经麻痹的身体。

 

视野里有高速靠近的模糊身影，等待死亡的过程和死亡哪一个更令人害怕呢？  
当对方的刀嵌进她身体时，她甚至能感受到撕裂声和金素同硬物碰撞的声音，还有牛头人尖锐的来自本能的嘶吼声。

 

——“讨厌的声音......消失......”  
“讨厌的......消失”

“呲啦”，伴随着刀从身体里拔出，斋藤身影犹如树叶一样轻飘飘地落地，仿佛是失去重量之物。  
“赢......我”，牛头人从喉咙底部发出喑哑难听的声音，根本不具备说出完整句子的能力，仿佛野兽的嘶吼一样。

 

对于观众而言，这显然是一场不那么精彩的比赛，连茶余饭后讨论的资本都够不上，仅够值回票价。一些只买了单场票的观众已经起身准备离开，使得这个时间点本稀稀拉拉的观众席看起来更为空旷。  
“快看，那是什么？”忽而有急促的惊呼声传来。

沿着手指指向，地上轻薄的身体发出湛蓝色的纯净光芒。  
“是神的光芒”，有人说。

 

斋藤睁开眼睛的时候，瞳孔呈现金色的光晖，加上周身散发的光芒，显得她高贵如天神。  
她对着前方勾起嘴角，像瞄准猎物的捕猎者一般，那道光芒化做刀剑的形状，一瞬间便使庞然大物倒地——甚至来不及发出呜咽声。

“谁......谁来抓住她？”观众席上这才有反应过来的。  
不久之前还坐在位置上兴致勃勃地欣赏互相残杀游戏的恶魔们早已失去享乐的姿态，推搡和颤抖的叫嚣声呈现乱糟糟的局面。

 

“我看谁要抓她。”冰冷的毫无温度的声音不怒自威，声音的来源也并非斋藤。穿着米白色修长风衣的颇为纤瘦的身影站在本该紧闭的高大铁门入口——门上的巨大洞口告知发生了什么。

 

“是桥本大人”，哪里都不乏认识桥本的恶魔。  
桥本常年让人体会不到季节的脸上沁出一层薄汗，头发也不如平时那么服帖，甚至于衣服也有点皱巴巴的。当然在场的没有哪个会嘲笑她的狼狈，除了斋藤。

 

已经恢复到常态的斋藤脱力得摇摇晃晃，努力咽下漫上喉咙的血，眯起眼睛看向来人，还带着笑容——幸灾乐祸的那种。  
还笑？桥本睁大眼睛挑了挑眉，依旧动作迅猛地移动到斋藤旁边，伸手搂住了她。

 

桥本没有看一眼急匆匆赶来的场主，不缓不慢地说：“你开一个消除五小时记忆的结界，谁要想活着出去，就从这里过吧。”场主抹了一把慎密的汗，听对方用仿佛“今天晚上吃什么”的语气说了以上一番话。  
“好......好的。”

 

斋藤把头往桥本怀里钻，在对方的环抱中挑了个更为舒适的位置，尽管对方一路上都没搭理自己。  
“奈奈未，我这里疼。”顺利吸引桥本目光，被环抱着的家伙一张小脸皱在一起，确实苍白得紧。她觉得要不是现在双手都被占用，最想做的就是、狠狠地扯一扯那张脸。

 

擅自跑到那样的地方，受伤了自己才知道，还有  
“我找了你那么久，你还笑。”

 

“我从未看到奈奈未那么狼狈的样子”，桥本鼓起的脸像极了包子，斋藤有些吃力地伸手轻扯。不是总是从容的、不急不迫的样子，也会焦虑不安。

 

“我很喜欢。”  
“喜欢那个样子？”  
“喜欢你。”

 

09

五颜六色的灯光打着生田身上，她抬了一下微醺的眼皮，然后往后一靠，桌面上一码排着的酒瓶的数量绝对不少。

 

当端着酒杯散发劣质香气的温软身体贴上来时，生田皱了皱眉正想推开，伸出手却改变动作，像往常一样左右逢源，笑嘻嘻的样子才是适合这种场合。

 

“你说，要是我向谁表白的话，她会答应吗？”  
“当然了”，生田即使冲着对方喷洒酒气也和那些醉醺醺的大汉尽然不同，抬头时线条分明的下颚和脖颈线条竟很像清朗少年，“没有恶魔会拒绝您吧”。

 

“啊，也许还真不算恶魔......现在应该是......”，生田歪着脑袋嘟哝着，声音完全隐没于喧闹的背景音中。

“您说什么？”喧闹的声音令一旁的女孩不得不抬高声线。  
“没有，我说，我大概是追不到了”，生田把最后一杯酒喝完，“付钱吧”。

 

总是迟一步呢，遇见她也好，找到她也好。  
你看这样，失恋也是一个人的事情。

 

白石翻了身，摸到一边尚有温度的被窝，那里本该是西野的位置。这个认知让她从浅眠中挣扎着醒来。

 

“怎么起来了”，白石用出来身上披着的外套仔仔细细给西野穿好。  
“嘿嘿”，像是上课偷偷扔纸条被老师抓包的学生，西野露出大白牙不好意思地笑，“我整天躺着，觉得有一点腻。”

 

阳台的风有些大了，白石的眉头隆起一个小包，她说我们还是回去吧七濑。  
转头却看见西野用亮晶晶的眼睛抬头看——她的目光绕过屋檐，看向高一点点的地方。  
“呐，麻衣”，她扯着白石的衣角，“听奈奈未说，你们两个以前经常喜欢待在屋顶上聊天，就是这个屋顶吗？”

 

是了，那  
“我带你上去，之后要马上回去睡觉。”  
西野点头如蒜鼓，笑盈盈的眼睛里有着最明亮的星辰。

 

当背后的翅膀完全舒展开之后，西野惊讶于白石已经有了宛若能遮盖这个空间的翅膀。漆黑的线条优美的不同于自己种族的成年大恶魔翅膀，白石哭笑不得地看着西野欣赏的目光。  
风流缓缓打在西野身上，不是自己飞翔却能看到景象的流转，“那边是奈奈未住的宫殿”，顺着白石指向的方向，虽然没能看清西野还是点头。

“唔，总觉得很安心呢，不像以前......”  
“不要说了”，白石用空出的一只手捂脸。

 

那是她们还在学校的时候，大约是她和西野关系略为缓和的时期，白石突发奇想计划着溜出学校去看人类的烟火大会。  
理想是美好的，执行是残酷的。  
比如眼前高高的这堵墙要怎么越过去啊。

 

西野扑腾着她的小翅膀拍拍胸口，我带你飞过去啊。  
然后在白石不可描述的心惊胆跳犹如坐在新手直接上高速飙车的艰难挣扎后，好歹是越过了高墙，剩下的也就是慢慢下降就行了，本该是这样的。  
翅膀看起来很好捏的样子，经过七歪八拐已经脑袋变得晕乎乎的白石莫名生出这种想法。

 

为这个愚蠢想法付诸实践付出的代价是，两人摇摇晃晃半天险些坠机，最后以白石张开防御结界为终。

 

“那件事，就不能不提了吗？”除了收获西野的翅膀确实手感良好令白石时不时捏一把之外，她拒绝回想其他任何方面。

 

将望向遥远地方的目光收回，西野安安静静地看着白石，在以为对方不会开口之时，总归还是问了出来：“麻衣要参加下个月新任魔王的争夺对吧。”  
“不这样怎么保护七濑呢？”

 

白石的唇带着夜风的凉意，竟和西野的温度相当。只是再深入的温度还是一如既往的炙热，西野只觉得每次接吻她都即将融化在对方的唇齿之间。  
放任白石肆意的掠夺，西野的双手揪着对方的衣服，仅是眩晕感便使她几乎脱力。

 

被轻轻咬了一下，白石这才舔了西野的下唇离开。导致对方花了比平时更多的时间从缺氧感中恢复过来。

 

“麻衣，我不会离开”，西野抓着白石衬衣的下摆，“所以，你也要平安回来”。

 

10

老魔王已满三千岁，经过一千岁之后的衰退期，再怎么强大的恶魔总归不比从前，何况比起最后被逼下位置还是自己主动让贤来得更光彩吧。

所以正值其三千岁的寿宴之时，惯例的争夺战也即将举行，只有实力最为强大的恶魔才会成为魔王，这一点倒符合他们弱肉强食的规则。  
除了各域领主之外，还有推介的强者共计12人参加。

对于结果，白石十拿九稳，自信来源于强大，不是吗？  
只是这个场合必不可避免的是——“你倒是跟个没事人似的”，经过她身边时生驹半嘲讽半质问地说。

白石自觉理亏而保持沉默，一旁的星野伸手去拉发小，“我们还没向魔王大人问好”，冲着白石眨巴了一下眼睛，终是将不怎么情愿的生驹拖走。

不同于她一开始对西野的敌视，比西野晚两届的生田她们自入学经白石的介绍之后，便迅速接纳了对方，其中生驹更是拿出了暴风雨般强烈的攻势，自封为西野的护花使者。  
想起生驹曾扯着她的领子要自己保证给西野幸福：“在夺走她笑容之前，请适时收手。”

白石做不出这样的保证，但在生驹得知这些年西野的境遇之后，不管用何等强硬的态度，自己也不该觉得委屈才是。

理所当然地、白石和生驹几乎没费什么周折便各自斩落对手进入最后的争夺。

“奈奈未，这样好吗？”斋藤一张脸缩在黑色斗篷连接的宽大帽子下，仰头问同样打扮的人。

“你看我连宴会都懒得参加，就算比赢了，那职位也够麻烦的”，为了翘掉杂七杂八的形式流程，桥本推脱自己的紧急事务处理。要是处理不当的话，新魔王上任第一件事就得收容最近多到不可思议数量的新生的堕天使，桥本这么跟执行官说。

“可无论是生驹酱还是麻衣，我想都会成为很好的魔王，我还是选择更自在一点。”

﹝争夺权杖﹞  
这是最后的环节，只有当事人进入连接着地狱业火的通道——是整个世界的最底下，业火铺设成的地方。

坐在观众席上大多是高官显贵，可供欣赏的比赛到此为止，比这世界上其他地方的各个种族所能获取的也就是第一时间知晓新魔王人选的诞生。

在执行官冗长的宣读比赛规则和念咒语的过程中，白石同生驹站在打开通道的门的两侧。  
白石偷偷半睁开眼睛，用不甚明显的唇语同桥本和斋藤说：“等我回来。”

“她怎么会发现我们的”，桥本真实地疑惑着。  
“其实我觉得，还蛮明显的......”

西野被留在第六狱，她坐在房间里的大床上，等来的不是白石胜利或者失败的消息。  
“麻衣坠入业火中......连同权杖”  
看啊，传遍了大街小巷的消息最后才由桥本带到了自己这里。

哪里都在讨论新魔王的人选究竟是谁。

白石自一开始便占据着上风，但在哪样的环境下无论什么移动都是一种耗费，就好像浑身力量被抽去八成。  
迟钝、焦灼。  
白石先一步取得权杖，生驹自然是憋着一口气去抢，两人争斗的同时移动到了更底下的位置而不自知。当业火窜上来时，白石一只手握紧了权杖，另一只手比划着咒语将生驹推远。

西野安静地听着。  
只是等桥本第二天再来找她时，不知什么时候已失去了踪影。

 

11

 

白石做了一个冗长的梦，梦境里西野约摸是临近毕业那会的样子。

白石先毕了业，那时候她尚能偶尔跑去茨城找西野。

寝室里只有西野一个人住，于是她坐在床上百无聊赖地摇晃着腿，等待小女朋友放学然后同她说“欢迎回来”。

“幼稚，每次都这样能有惊喜吗？”偶尔会被白石拉回来的桥本有话说。  
“诶，可是，七濑每一次都很开心啊”，彼时桥本还未遇到某个堕天使小朋友，只觉得白石说这句话时冲自己露出的笑容璀璨到欠扁。

刚继任领主那会儿白石忙到不行，自然也没有空去找西野。再见面已是毕业时节。她扶正西野歪斜的领结，发觉对方的脸色有些苍白。向来和自己关系很好的松村看自己的眼神有些古怪，她问了西野几遍都被对方转移了话题。

时间久了，白石也忘了这回事。  
要是当初能坚持一下就好了。

在她从骤然冷却的环境中醒来前，那即使不愿承认却极有可能是名为真实的东西呈现在她的梦里——

西野有些难受地蜷缩在黑色斗篷里，天使在第五狱及以下的地方感受到的戾气尤为严重，她这样的未成年天使时间一久应该是无法动弹才是。

她看见打扮的流里流气的恶魔揭下西野的斗篷帽子，随着一句“她不是恶魔”停下了手里的调戏动作，煞白了脸。  
“怎么办，送到桥本大人那？”  
“今天是领主就任的日子，桥本大人忙得很，我们自行处理就好。”

触目所及一片白色的、原本是属于西野的血液。

骤然间，他们所在的位置被黑色的结界所包围，甚至来不及哀嚎便就此丧命。

比起西野脸色也好不到哪里去的女孩子不断喘气，花费相当一段时间才来到西野旁边。  
“姐姐”，她焦虑细碎的声音是白石所熟悉的，自然，脸也是白石熟识的，便是斋藤。  
斋藤带着西野消失不见。

“好想看麻衣继任领主时候的样子。”西野半是兴奋半是遗憾地抬头冲她笑。  
然后自己是怎么说的呢？“谢谢七濑”，这样无关痛痒的话。

四周的灼热感逐渐消退，感到舒适的同时，白石终于从混沌感中脱出。能轻易地从现在仿佛是徒有虚表张牙舞爪的火焰脱离。

“七濑去哪里了？”  
白石看着桥本初看到消失三个月的自己的欣喜表情很快被欲言又止的样子所代替。  
她想她知道答案。

 

“让她进来吧，我也觉得有话想要聊一下。”  
神的声音无悲无喜，一如既往地使白石皱起了眉头。

“我来问你两件事，一个是过去，一个是现在，你要先解答我哪个问题？”  
“你就这么肯定我会回答你？”

新任的魔王大人尚未参加仪式先跑来找主神对峙，这事如果传出去大概会成为市井闲话好几年的资本。“当然，不然你也不会放我进来了。”  
丝毫不计形象地盘腿坐在地上，白石冲着没有或者不想显现真实形体导致空无一人的高大神座抬起下巴。

“这样说的话，其实你心里已经清楚了不是吗？”神不紧不慢的声音回荡在整个空间里，像是对白石的审判。  
“七濑当初跑去找你因此45根神骨受损，飞鸟窃取神树的果实被贬为堕天使。”

白石本就白皙的脸愈发苍白了起来。  
“那最后一根神骨呢？”

 

12

 

“那最后一根神骨呢？”  
为什么她能轻易地从业火里出来，白石心里也许是清楚的。

 

“有一天七濑忽然回来了，然后她说要用一根神骨换取世间所有业火一天的寂静。”  
“为什么你不阻止呢？她们不是你的孩子吗？”白石把头埋在双膝之间。

 

“确切地说，是我神格分离出来的一部分，你知道的，我不能自由行动。”  
由主神造出的身体，加入了神格，本该代表神的意志。但是为什么，去看遍世事之后会产生和自己相背离的思想。

 

想起西野亦或者斋藤都曾对他说：“你什么都不明白。”  
主神的声音竟有了起伏，似叹息似疑惑：“我所不明白的是什么？”  
我想知道。

 

天使有四十六根神骨，只要不是全数毁灭，就能继续存活。

神骨尽数毁灭，运气好仍能作为人存活，也有立即消散的可能。  
那么，你为什么要把长长的、永无止境的余生都甘愿抛弃呢。

 

年轻的魔王跟空无一物的王座对峙着，对方甚至连具体的形态都没有，不然她可以揪着他打一顿，或者被对方揍一顿。  
她想哭，但是也不该在这，却怎么也没法从地上支撑着起来。

 

“呐，永远都不能从这个地方出去，很无聊吧。”  
白石长得过分的刘海搭在眼前，没有伸手去拨弄一下，颓唐中掺了几分落拓。

 

再恪尽职守的神，也总有产生厌烦情绪的一天。于是他便开始用各种材料捏出天使。  
天使兢兢业业各司其职，是代表天地间完美和纯洁的产物。非要挑出什么毛病的话便是过于木讷了，像是只会执行命令的机器。

 

有一天他突发奇想，在之前捏造的一个天使中加入了几分自己的神格。  
名为西野的天使连眼珠转动的行为都显得灵动了起来，有别于其他空有外壳而没有灵魂的天使。于是他便对着新捏造的天使也如法炮制。

 

在找到能代替神格的材料之前，诞生了这唯二拥有神的意识的天使——西野和斋藤。

 

一开始让西野去接近白石自然也是有意而为之。他笃定地觉得面前的这个恶魔自诞生以来就注定是魔王的人选，或早或迟。

 

只某一天开始，一切脱离了轨道。西野开始染上或是悲伤或是开心的色彩，是其他天使都不曾拥有的鲜明感情......  
“你什么都不懂，父神。”面对他提出“你即使救了白石可能依旧不能在一起”的问题，西野只说了这么一句便沉默而倔强地看着神座。

 

那已经是去阻止都太晚的时候了，神也从来不会去阻止什么，他只有创造的能力，把选择权赋予了他的子民。  
这么说可能会显得他寡淡而不近人情，事实上神就是接受着赞誉的同时也接纳一切辱骂，包罗万象。他应没有喜欢与讨厌之分，也不该有过多的情绪左右判断。

 

甚至继斋藤那件事之后，终有一天西野重蹈覆辙，于他同样是作为旁观者一样的身份。  
可是斋藤看起来似乎比拥有天使身份时更为开心，被剥夺了那么多原本属于她的东西又绕了一大圈远路，却能拥有名为幸福的色彩。虽然不那么明白，但这是唯一值得高兴的事情。

 

对方在这一刻于白石心中丧失面目可憎无悲无喜的讨厌形象，大概只是一个失去女儿的老父亲。

 

“那么......”  
“那么我们来打一个赌吧。”  
在长到令人窒息的生命里，是否有永恒的感情。  
你保持着年轻的样子，对方一次次老去。

 

人生那么短暂，遇见她认识她离开她这般的轮回，或是在等待中泯灭了感情——总有一天，你会厌烦。

 

“好啊”，白石起身抖着根本也不存在的灰尘，反正她有永无止境的余生和用不完的耐心“不过一定是你输”。

“你不会感到犹豫吗？”  
“作为人的话，七濑的时间可能在我犹豫的过程中就流逝了。”就像现在谈话的这段时间已经相当于人世间的一天，“我更加不想把时间浪费在这上面”。

 

我会去找到她，或早或迟。

 

“你来得好慢啊”，西野会这样其实没带着责备的嗔怪，也可能只是简单的一句“你来了”。  
那么她一定会带着笑意去拥抱她，“抱歉，找到你总是要花一些时间。”

 

这一生她们可以去走遍以前光是提起就令西野露出憧憬色彩的地方，或许哪次可以从生命最初就遇见她，还有，下一次她需要花上很多时间让对方再一次喜欢上自己也说不定。

 

至少是蕴含着许许多多可能性的未来，不管岁月流转或是生命轮回，我总能找到你。  
然后，请你一定要和我在一起。

 

回忆杀  
0

 

所有美好的感情也不都拥有一个良好的开端。  
至少对白石来说并不是这样的，甚至可以算得上糟糕。

 

路过宿舍分配公告栏，升上三年级的白石只撇了一眼里里外外挤着的学生，打算放学了再来看。

 

“白石大人怎么会和西野一个宿舍？”“她不是天使吗......”不知道是哪几个花痴白石的小迷妹时刻紧盯着她的讯息。

 

这下可没法置身事外了，松松垮垮背着包的白石猛地一拉带子，拨开一众的围观者们。公告栏上赫然写着“611 白石 西野”，不管翻来覆去看多少遍都不会改变。

 

憋了一口气打算去理论一番的白石，被深川老师一句“只是正好多出一个恶魔和一个天使，趁此机会打好关系吧”以及无可挑剔的笑容轻松化解。没办法同深川老师置气呀，何况白石虽然比同龄人聪明一点强大一点好看不只一点点，但终究还是一只小恶魔——未成年觉醒的恶魔和天使的战斗力简直不值一提。

 

只能私下解决了。  
最令人生气的不是这个事情本身，而是好友桥本在听说之后即使没直接发声却没掩饰住尾音、其实特别明显的“扑哧”声。

 

但愿素未谋面的西野同学也对这个分配感到抗拒吧，抱着这个想法白石不甘不愿地慢慢踱回宿舍。

 

面前坐着的女孩，将中长的头发别到耳朵后面，露出小巧的耳朵，显得特别乖巧。她有一双仿佛天生就吸引人的眼睛，眼尾经常染上一抹微红。  
在过后相处的时日中，白石觉得西野的眼睛里时常蒙着水汽，可她总是看不真切对方是否哭了。  
它那么适合哭泣，又与笑容格外相衬。

 

而现在西野就用这双眼睛对着她，随后有点不好意思地低下头。白石觉得场面有点尴尬，一贯都是别人向她搭讪，况且对着面前这个软糯的女孩子摊牌怎么看都像欺负她。

 

“......白石学姐......在入学仪式上的发言真的十分精彩”，西野仿佛是鼓足了勇气才像现在这样小声同她说话，表情却很是真挚，“以后请多多关照”。

 

西野不甚熟练的鞠躬和有点生涩的笑容令人无论如何都没法强硬对待。何况笑起来自然露出的大白牙和小梨涡，竟然让白石觉得十分地、可爱，咳......

 

“那个......西野同学”，白石有点不自然地摸着后颈，“我有一些话想和你讲。”白石解释了缘由，并表示自己可以搬到空的宿舍住。

 

绕了一圈又回到白石刚进来时的尴尬气氛，虽有些懊恼，但既然如此就破罐子破摔吧，反正以后也不会有什么交集。

 

给自己做好充分的心理准备，白石看似潇洒地扭头就走。

 

“前辈”，西野断断续续的细小声音令白石只能驻足静待后文，“是讨厌娜娜吗......一个人的话......我......”因为由上而下的视角，白石看到对方眼尾染上的红色，即便如此，西野依然倔强地抿着嘴抬头和她对视。

 

如果是人类的话，白石的年纪大抵接近于小孩子到青春期的年纪。对于憎恨这样深刻的感觉并没有多大切身体会，基本就还是年少时期黑白分明的感情，将对立的种族划到讨厌一列倒是正常......

 

“不是的”，白石连连摆手，无论如何她也不忍让刚入学的西野留下莫名被前辈讨厌的阴影，以至于换寝室的风波不了了之。  
栗黄色的头发和总是将校服外套的扣子松开使得白石让人留下素行不良的印象，实际上是作为学生会的骨干。但不管怎么说，本人也没意识到的是，她还不至于照顾每个陌生天使的情绪。

 

是一开始就怀有特殊的感情吧，才会为她一次次破例。  
至于后来的日子里，西野总是有意无意地提起白石当初不想跟她一个寝室的事迹，令白石意识到自家恋人纯良外表下小恶魔的一面，以及当初西野因为怕黑的理由不敢一个人住寝室（高层神殿几乎通昼，茨城位于人间），那就是后话了。


End file.
